Inuyasha cheats
by WorshipperOfObito
Summary: my friends idea. just as title claims


Inuyasha Cheats

_Authors note- Rumiko Takahashi is the creator of Inuyasha, not I nor anyone else!!_

Inuyasha Cheats

On day Inuyasha was waiting for Kagome when suddenly he saw another dog demon slip out of the woods in front of him; a red-haired, brown-eyed young female, and a pretty one at that. She looked preoccupied and her gaze slowly wandered around the clearing, pointed dog-ears pricked high in focus.

"Hello, I'm Inuyasha.'' He introduced when she glanced toward him.

"I'm Zanya.'' The girl replied, walking over with a friendly grin. He blushed.

"Inuyasha… what in hell are you doing?'' an irritated voice growled from behind him… a very familiar, and definitely angry at the sight presented. Kagome. He hadn't done anything wrong. Just said hi to a girl.

"Uh-oh." Inuyasha muttered in slight intimidation. Apparently saying 'hi' to another girl wasn't allowed.

"INUYASHA YOU BASTARD!!" He cringed as the shout got to his sensitive ears.

"Why are you calling me a bastard? Bitch. I just said hi." He finally retorted, crossing into the danger zone. He could feel heated waves of anger radiating from her as he spoke. Shippou popped out from behind the well and added a comment of his own.

"I don't know about you but I think their in _love."_ He grinned devilishly. Inuyasha made a mental note to kill the kitsune the first chance he got. Liar.

"Well, Inuyasha?" Kagome seethed. Zanya looked totally amused at the whole thing. She strutted forward, hair delicately bouncing with each graceful step.

"Who's your human? I've certainly never seen those kinds of clothes around. Is she from the continent?" Her ears perked in curiosity as she examined Kagome eagerly. The way she bent left her cleavage obviously peeking over her low cut top. Kagome noticeably took that as a challenge.

"I-nu-ya-shaaaaa… Get. Her. Away. NOW!!" she barked furiously, making Zanya jump back in shock.

"You're girls' touchy. Geez, I was just looking. Anyway, catch you later. I really must be somewhere. Bye… Cutie." With that Zanya was off, but not before catching the jealous glare of Kagome.

"How could you?! I go home for _one day_, and you cheat on me!" The miko paced Kaede's hut in frustration.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Where did this all pop up from? If you liked me, why have you never told me?" Inuyasha argued as he seized the girls' shoulders. She glared back distastefully as she replied, "Are you so naïve? You didn't notice any of the signals? The devoted following? Any of it?" She looked on the verge of tears. Now Inuyasha was more than regretful. He tried explaining.

"Kagome I… We didn't do anyth-"

"Inuyasha, SIT BOY!" Kagome shouted in rage.

"Ack!!"

"Inuyasha… Inuyasha, its me, Zanya. Wake up." Inuyasha heard the demons voice through the window in his half awake daze. It was beautiful, but so low only another demon could hear it clearly. He glanced at the sleeping Kagome and decided that since he was sat earlier, he didn't want to be near Kagome when she blew another fuse. So he and Zanya stole into the crisp night, moon glinting off their silent figures as their speed increased.

"Zanya, I guess our last meeting was… um…" Inuyasha tried, but he was at a loss for words. He turned when Zanya's melodic laugh rang through the trees.

"What's so funny?" He defended his pride carefully as Zanya explained.

"You're funny when you're perplexed. All you boys have a way of getting tongue-tied in my company. I can't help but laugh. Sorry." She winked and smirked as Inuyasha flushed a bright red. After a pause to gather his thoughts, he spoke.

"Zanya, I know your pretty and all, gorgeous even, but I cant be your mate. I mean… with Kagome, and Kikyou-"

"Ssh. I know. But can we at least be friends?" Zanya smiled as their flight ceased. They had stopped in a beautiful moonlit meadow, glinting blades of grass surrounding them, gently dancing in the light breeze that passed through. Zanya began playfully sprinting through it all, adding a touch of peacefulness to Inuyasha's still lost mind.

"Lighten up! Come play a bit! Its fun!" Zanya giggled as she gently took hold of his hand and pulled him along. He moved on his own after a while, joining in the moment of bliss. He laughed along with the girl and soon tripped, her landing on top as she was dragged down. She laughed harder as they rolled a few yards, finally stopping a moment later. Inuyasha stared up at Zanya, this time truly appreciating her beauty, her wide grin, her pleased crescent eyes, her tinted cheeks, and everything in between.

"Inuyasha, its so good to be free! I love the way I can travel and see it all!" She gasped as she settled next to him. Inuyasha could feel her slipping past the boundary line, but at that point, he didn't care. He let her snuggle right into his side and wrap her dainty arms around his waist.

"It is nice, isn't it?" He replied, slightly delayed. They simultaneously sighed before another round of questions sprouted.

"Why do you keep her? She's touchy."

"Who, Kagome? She's helping me find the remaining shikon-no-kakera and eliminate Naraku."

"And who's Kikyou?"

"My dead… resurrected lover from a long time ago."

"Inuyasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think you can love me too? I mean, no ones around… So…"

"…You mean…" Mad blushing began as Zanya shed her top and began to snuggle deeper into his side.

"Yeah…" Inuyasha was having a major boner as his eyes kept wandering back to her bare chest. Her fingers slid under his haori and began gently easing it off his shoulders. He sniffed the air and listened carefully before he proceeded Censored Censored Censored Censored Censored Censored Censored Censored Censored Censored Censored Cen and after a few, they re-clothed themselves and sighed. Such peace. Their peace was soon destroyed by a familiar voice.

"What will your wench say to this?" Inuyasha's heart sank. Sesshoumaru.

"A friend of yours?" Zanya grinned. She sat up and got a good look at the lord.

"Worse. My brother." Inuyasha groaned. He locked eyes with the older, growls reverberating in his throat. Suddenly, Sesshoumaru gave a rare and very dangerous smile as he took an immature turn and stated, "I shall deliver the message promptly." He vanished in an instant.

"Oh, shit! Zanya, I'm sorry, but I gotta go." Inuyasha cursed his brother silently at the same time.

"No worries. I guess we got carried away... Sorry!" She grinned and sprinted in the opposite direction.

"WHAT?!" Kagome shouted. "Sesshoumaru, is this a joke?"

"Is he here?"

"No…"

"Do you doubt this Sesshoumaru's words?"

"That depends." Kagome thought as Inuyasha charged in.

"Kagome!! He's lying!" He shouted. Kagome wasn't buying it.

"Then what _were_ you doing?" she challenged. Sesshoumaru, sensing his work was done, vanished again.

"Well, um…" Inuyasha stuttered as he searched for an excuse.

"Great! So while you were out doin' it fuckin' doggie style with some… some slutty whore, I was here, worried to death over you! I should've known!" Her arms flew to the air in rage as Inuyasha just took the routine, waiting tensely for the chain of sits that were soon to come. It came all right. _Hard. _

"Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! Sit! SIT!!" Kagome screamed as loud as she could, resulting in the very agonizing yelps of the now six feet under Inuyasha.


End file.
